The present disclosure generally relates to split snowboards, also known as splitboards, and includes the disclosure of a touring snowboard boot binding with adjustable leverage devices relating to, or configured to be used with, for example, a splitboard for adjusting posterior leverage for riding downhill in ride mode and adjusting lateral leverage for climbing uphill in tour mode. The present disclosure also includes systems and methods relating to touring snowboard boot binding with adjustable leverage devices.
Splitboards are used for accessing backcountry terrain. Splitboards have a “ride mode” and a “tour mode.” In ride mode, the splitboard is configured with at least two skis held together to form a board similar to a snowboard with bindings mounted somewhat perpendicular to the edges of the splitboard. In ride mode, a user can ride the splitboard down a mountain or other decline, similar to a snowboard. In tour mode, the at least two skis of the splitboard are separated and configured with bindings that are typically mounted like a cross country free heel ski binding. In tour mode, a user normally attaches skins to create traction when climbing up a hill. In some instances, additional traction beyond what the skins provide is desirable and crampons are used. When a user reaches the top of the hill or desired location the user can change the splitboard from tour mode to ride mode and snowboard down the hill.